


White Sheets

by Flubber



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dreaming, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flubber/pseuds/Flubber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas wakes up from a nightmare and finds Lavellan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Sheets

A cry so dreadful she collapsed to the ground. More anguished than the last, he felt it in his bones and snap the strings of his heart. He was trained to lead armies, to breed hope and determination in those who needed it, but carrying the weight of his people on his shoulders was a feat none could do alone.

This would be his plea.

“My love,”

He kneeled forward into the final act. Eyes wide open as he took the last bit of himself away. Rough and sweet, wet with tears, and too short to make him stay. She leaned into the hand that cupped her face, her own weakly holding them together as her other burned away.

“I will never forget you,” He rose, and walked through the bottomless eluvian. Across the glimmering mirror he entered the abyss, alone and falling.

He sat jolted upright, hot and breathing deeply. The white sheets of the bed hung low on his naked body, hypnotized by the city lights that streamed in through the sides of the drapes.

“Solas,” A sweet murmur stirred him and reached her left hand to his chest. Fingers splayed, still playful in her drowsiness, and struggled to watch him with heavy lids. The sound of her voice, the feel of her laying next to him were things he had dreamt of losing; now a thing only possible in his nightmares.

“Vhenan,” He breathed, voice laced with adoration, and leaned into the hand that now cupped his jaw. She looked at peace in their bed, comfortable with the blankets that barely hid her soft body from the world.

“A bad dream?” She asked quietly, caressing his cheek with her thumb. He hummed in return, kissing the dark birthmark of her palm. It was a mark that cut through her hand, from the base of her pointer finger and down to her wrist were it faded into the skin of her arm. His kissed from the top of the mark, trailing down her wrist in quick ascension. His eyes were closed but he knew a smile graced her lips, till giggles spilt from her. Music that made his heart flutter.

Her embrace was warm as she pulled him back, down into the softness of their sleep. Her arms held around his neck as he snuggled into her chest, tucked under her chin and wrapped his arms around her hips. This was his salvation.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sap for modern Solas love.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
